chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Oliver Joins the A.N.T. Farm/@comment-7180588-20170305001529
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *5:33Chase McFlyAnd now *I mean Oliver *And now Chyna and Olive have walked in *5:34SaveLabRats? *5:34Chase McFlyWe are RPing aren't we? *5:34SaveLabRatsoh sry this is start of series, right? *5:35Chase McFlyYeah, the start of Elite ANT Force *5:35SaveLabRatsk *Chyna: Flecther, is that u? *5:36Chase McFlyOlive: I don't think it is him *5:36SaveLabRatsOliveer: who r u? *5:36Chase McFlyHe is 4 inches taller than when we last saw him *5:36SaveLabRatsk *5:37Chase McFlyIf he is not Fletcher you must do my chores for a week' *5:37SaveLabRats(u can delete k on 5:36) *5:37Chase McFly(I will) *5:37SaveLabRatsBree: again with the betting *5:38Chase McFlyOlive: Don't you recognize us Fletcher? *5:38SaveLabRatsOliver: I'm Oliver *Oiver Quimby *5:38Chase McFlyChyna: Right. And I'm Lexi *5:39SaveLabRats(from lab rats) *(right?) *5:39Chase McFly *5:39SaveLabRats(k sry) *5:39Chase McFly(It's fine) *5:40SaveLabRatsOliver: Nice to meet you *5:40Chase McFlyhyna: You too *I think you are cute, Oliver *Oh, and my name's actually Chyna, not lexi *5:41SaveLabRatsOliver: k *5:41Chase McFly'Olive: Hi, I'm Paisley-I mean, Olive. *5:41SaveLabRatsKaz: whats with the name hiding? *5:41Chase McFlyChyna: Oliver, do you want to go see a movie with me? *5:42SaveLabRatsSkylar: He's already taken, by me *Weebster has joined the ANT Farm. *5:43Chase McFlyHi weebster *5:43SaveLabRatsHi whats up *5:43Chase McFlyThe Next Day... *5:43Weebsterchase wtf *You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. *5:43Weebsterhow was my message rude *5:44SaveLabRatsno bad languege on this wiki *5:44Weebsteri just said the template didn't exist and you can't remove crats *5:44Chase McFlyI was removinga dmisnship and I asked soemone to fix it *5:45WeebsterSaveLabRats, what color do you want your name to be *off topic but idc *5:46SaveLabRatsbrb *im back *5:47Weebsterwelcome back *5:47SaveLabRatsr u admin on this wiki *5:47Chase McFlyDonald: Oliver, where have you been? *5:48SaveLabRatsOliver: Uuhhh... *5:48Chase McFlyBree: The ANT Farm *Really cool place *May you please enroll all 4 of us in it? *5:51Weebsterhere's all the points i want to make: 1. i aplogize for swearing 2. Superbionic can't be demoted without a formal request approved by the community. That's just how being a crat works 3. ElectricSupernova's name is nearly invisbible 4. I would like to know what color SaveLabRats would like their username to be *5:51SaveLabRatsi like blue *5:51Weebsteroh chat wasn't loading for me *5:51Chase McFly1.Just be more careful in the future *2.Superbionic 2009 can be indeed demoted from admin' *5:52Weebsterno they can't *5:52Chase McFlyYes they can *5:52Weebsterthey can have their rights removed but they can just add it back whenever they want *5:52Chase McFlyBut if they're ianctive *5:52SaveLabRatsweebster were admins we need to set a good example *5:52Chase McFlyYeah *Weebster, I may block you for arguing if this keeps up... *If the user is inactive, they can't give their rights back *I'm talking about admins not crats *Also, I'd like Electric Supernova's name to be the color your name is now *Save, we should continue our RP *5:54SaveLabRatsYeah *5:55Weebsterwe should have a seperate chat for actual wiki discussion and one for RP *5:55Chase McFlyDonald: I'll enroll you all in the ANT Farm today *5:55Weebster *5:55SaveLabRatsBre:Yes! thanks **Bree *5:56Chase McFlyKaz: I'm calling my parents! *I'm gonna be a Bionic Prodigy! *Skylar, you can be an alien prodigy *It'll be so epc1 **Epic! *5:58SaveLabRatsSkylar: wait, what about the team? *5:59Chase McFlyDonald: That will be your new headquarters *5:59SaveLabRatsSkylar: k *5:59Chase McFlyI give you permission to get at least three ANTs on your team' *An Elite ANT Force *6:00SaveLabRatsKaz: cool! *6:00Chase McFly(They arrive at school) *Chyna: Oliver! Bree! *Glad to see you1 *Oliver: Skylar, this is my new girlfriend, Chyna *Olive: Wait a sec... *Kaz: Anyone for cards? *6:02SaveLabRats? *Bree: yeah *6:04Chase McFly(They play cards and then the roomavator door opens) *Chyna: Oliver, hide! *6:06SaveLabRatsoliver hides *6:06Chase McFlyChyna: Fletcher? *You're back! *Missed yous o much! *6:07SaveLabRatsOliver: is that me when i had bangs? *6:07Chase McFly(Chyna and Olive run to hug Fletcher) *Olive: Get back in hiding, Oliver *Kaz: Where's Olive...er... *Chyna: Fletcher, this is Bree, Kaz, and Skylar *(I gtg in 5 minutes) *Oliver runs off) *6:11SaveLabRatsFlecther: as in bree davenport? I'm such a big fan! *6:12Chase McFlyBree: Nice to meet you too *Olive: Let's play cards, shall we? *6:12SaveLabRatsKaz: Yeah *6:13Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *Oliver finds a bedroom *He sees Angus *6:13SaveLabRatsOliver: Who is that? *6:13Chase McFlyAngus: Fletcher! Where ya been? *I'm Angus Chestnut *Want some pretzels? *6:14SaveLabRatsOliver: Nice to meet you, I'm Oliver Quimby, and pretzels would be great